Tutorial
Everything you need to know about the battling system. Probably. 'Stats' Every species has a set of stats. 'HP' When this stat reaches 0, you die. You lose HP when you get damaged by attacks, or status effects such as Poison. 'FP' Used to power advanced attacks. Crucial to survival for most species. Can be replenished using the tactic Replenish. 'BP' Used to equip and use badges. Can be refreshed using the tactic Refresh. 'DEF' Used to block damage. If you have 1 DEF and someone deals 2 damage to you, you will only take 1 damage. 'SPD' Used to determine who goes first in battle. The player with the highest speed goes first, etc. If two players have the same speed, it's basically a coin flip to see who goes first. 'POW' A "hidden" stat. All species have 0 POW to start. If you have 1 POW, all your attacks will deal 1 extra damage. 'Traits' Special abilities some species have. Usually self explanatory, such as "Immune to fire." 'Status Effects' Buffs or debuffs that come from some attacks. All of these last either a maximum of 3 turns, or infinitely. See a list of Status Effects here. ---- 'Action Commands' 'Countdown' Countdown commands are used for attacks that DEAL DAMAGE. Examples: This is a countdown action command, as it focuses in dealing damage. This is NOT a countdown action command, as it focuses in inflicting a status effect, not dealing damage. This is a drain command. Just because Poison deals damage does not mean this is a countdown command. This is a drain command. This one IS a countdown command, as it's main application is still doing damage. A countdown command goes as follows: Host: 3 Host: 2 Host: 1 Host: 0 You & Target(s): A Your goal is to say A when the host says 0 as fast as you possibly can. Whoever says A first (according to the chatlogs) wins the command. REMEMBER: IF YOU SAY "A" TWICE BEFORE "0" IS SAID, YOU WILL AUTOMATICALLY LOSE THE COMMAND. ---- 'Drain' Drain commands are used for attacks that DON'T deal damage, but still have a "yes or no" outcome. Examples can be found above. A drain command goes as follows: Host: 3 Host: 2 Host: 1 Host: 0 Host: (random combination of 3 letters, i.e. "jkl".) You & Target(s): (repeat combination) Your goal is to say the combination as fast as you possibly can. Whoever says it first (according to the chatlogs) wins the command. ---- 'Magic' Magic commands are used for attacks that can vary in power. Oftentimes the attack mentions "0 - 3 turns". Example: A magic command goes as follows: Host: 3 Host: 2 Host: 1 Host: 0 Host: (random letter, i.e. "j".) You & Target(s): (repeat letter) Host: (random letter, i.e. "k".) You & Target(s): (repeat letter) Host: (random letter, i.e. "l".) You & Target(s): (repeat letter) For each letter you get before your target, you get 1/3 of the designated effect. (if you get 1 / 3 letters when using Hammer Barrage, you will do 1 out of 3 possible damage.) THIS IS AN EXTREMELY IMPORTANT NOTE: MAGIC ATTACKS THAT DO -1 -1 -1 DAMAGE, such as Hammer Barrage, WILL NOT DO -2 -2 -2 WHEN YOU HAVE A +1 POW BUFF. THEY WILL DO -1 -1 -1 -1. IF YOU HAVE -1 POW, THEY WILL DO -1 -1. ---- Multiplied Very rarely, commands happen more than once in a row. Example: This requires doing multiple Countdown commands in a row. As follows: Host: 3 Host: 2 Host: 1 Host: 0 You & Target(s): A Host: 3 Host: 2 Host: 1 Host: 0 You & Target(s): A ---- Disclaimer AN ACTION COMMAND WILL NOT BE PRESENT IN PRE-SCRIPT PIT. This is the CONTACT command. Here is an example. Contact will temporarily be replaced with Countdown, and "Other" will temporarily be replaced with Magic. ---- 'Tactics' Tactics are completely free moves than any species can use whenever they want. There are 6 of them: The only time you cannot use these tactics is while you cannot normally attack either, such as when you're asleep or frozen. ---- 'Star Power (SP)' Star Power is used to fuel your SP moves - each species has one, and you can find them on your page. SP is shared among the entire team, so don't be a star hog or you just might lose. SP caps at 15. Each time you successfully do an action command, you gain 1 SP. This includes damaging your opponents and buffing your allies. If the move does not have an action command it does not give SP. If your attack is blocked, or if it's a damaging move that does 0 damage, you will not gain SP. ---- 'Items' Items are basically disposable attacks that you can buy in stores with coins. Every member in battle can bring 1 item into battle (for a maximum of 3 in a team), but each team can only use 1, so choose wisely. If the item is stolen by say, a Bandit, they may use more than one item. If that item is also used, and you will not get it back. If it is not used, you will get it back. ---- 'Badges' Badges, unlike items, are not disposable, and you may keep them until you want to get rid of them. Every member in your team can carry 3 badges, and every member can use all of them. You probably shouldn't, though. 'Passive Badges' Passive badges bestow effects upon the user that last as long as the badge is equipped. Equipping the badge may cost BP (known as an "Equip Cost"), and keeping it equipped may also sap BP from you every turn (known as a "Use Cost"). You can choose to equip or unequip the badge at any time, including when you are immobilized by various status effects such as Asleep or Freeze. 'Move Badges' Move badges effectively give you extra move variety. For example, Power Jump allows you to do a jump attack that does 3 damage. This is helpful for species like Clubba that have no aerial attacks. It costs BP to use these moves, though (also known a "Use Cost"). But you don't have to equip them, you just have to have them in your inventory. Please note that Badge Moves DO give SP, as long as they have an action command. ---- 'Targeting' Targeting is a little word next to a move that determines who it can hit. There are many categories, so here are the definitions of all of them: NOTE: If you are "Taunted" (see on Status Effects), categories in bold will instead be forced upon the person who taunted you. ---- All = All enemies and allies. Either = All enemies OR allies. Enemies = All enemies. Allies = All allies. Any = Any enemy or ally of your choosing. Enemy = Any enemy of your choosing. Ally = Any ally of your choosing. Front = The enemy in the front. Back = The enemy in the back. Self = User only Selfless = Anyone BUT user. N/A = No one in particular.